


Bedside

by dasakuryo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkwardness, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: “They said you stayed by my bedside the whole time… Why?”





	Bedside

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @cassandor on Tumblr

“They said you stayed by my bedside the whole time… Why?”

Rey almost starts, sucking in a breath while her fingers clench slightly around the power cell she’s holding. She doesn’t have to glance out of the corner of her eye to know Finn is gauging her every move. She settles for sliding the cell in place in the blaster. The sharp click fills the silence she hasn’t quite figured out how to fill yet.

Rey bites her lip, wondering if Finn has any memory of the moments before her departure. Her words. Her actions. The sudden flutter in her stomach that has been coming and going for the past days makes it appearance once again. She used to attribute it to relief. Relief of being together once again, of knowing he was safe and sound. But there was an alien feeling in her chest, bubbling behind her ribs, along with the thumping in her ears. She felt it on Crait when holding him tight to her chest, when he burrowed his head in her shoulder–

Their lock eyes and Finn’s gaze is soft. Rey thinks there is a shadow of a smile edging his lips, glistening on his eyes. She does not miss the slight lines by the corner of his eyelids. She is no longer sure the pulsing overwhelming her senses is Finn’s expectancy. It might as well be her own heartbeat.

“I was worried,” she ends up saying, surprised her voice comes out hushed, more of a whisper than a sure and straightforward answer. “Worried that something may happen and I wouldn’t be there to,” she hesitates, “help you.”

Perhaps she has imagined the dimple on Finn’s cheek just now. She grabs another blaster, clicking the cell in place, grateful for having an excuse to lower her gaze. Heat creeps up her neck and she hopes it hasn’t flourished red on her face. She inhales, deeply, trying to calm her racing mind. Her racing heartbeat.

Finn hands her another cell and her heart skips a beat. Their fingers brush together, the flutter comes again and warmth darts up her hand, her arm.

“I am glad you’re okay,” she blurts out. “I was afraid that– that you might have–” she trails off.

Finn’s eyes round slightly, a smile blooms on Rey’s face, unannounced. She wonders if she should mention she reached out to the Force, trying to sense him, make sure he was okay. She remembers the dread that filled her each time and her smile threatens to falter, but the soft gleam of Finn’s eyes spreads it further.

“I am glad you’re okay, too.”

His palm on the back of her hand is not only warm, it sends shivers up her spine and quickens her heartbeat. It makes her skin tingle. She wonders if Finn can feel her nervousness pulsing on her wrist, against his fingers.

The cell lies, forgotten, atop the blaster she should have locked it into.

She spreads her fingers and Finn’s laced into the spaces in between. She curled hers, barely a twitch, into her palm, and Finn squeezed in turn. Rey rests her face against his shoulder, snuggling against his side. He makes a soft sound, a hum, perhaps a surprised, chocked back gasp. She can’t really tell. His warmth is sinking all the way to her bones, quieting her muddled mind.

“Don’t stop taking my hand,” she mumbles into his jacket.

“It’s a deal, I guess,” he whispers into her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece taking into account Finn does get to see the footage of Rey standing by his bedside, and the possible scenario that might have unfolded after their reunion on Crait :) Hope you've enjoyed the story! Any further requests from this amazing [whump love confession prompt list](https://dasakuryo.tumblr.com/post/185225302265/whump-that-leads-to-a-love-confession-prompts) are most welcomed n_n Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
